


F1 Rarepair Drabbles

by raikkonen (armario)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/raikkonen
Summary: It's a shame that some of these ARE rarepairs, but they're my speciality, so...I hope you enjoy, it's my first time doing drabbles and also my first time writing in second person.





	1. Sebastian Vettel/Charles Leclerc

"Thank you," Charles tells you breathlessly.

You pull him closer by his hips and hug him as tight as you can, unable to find the right words.  
He throws his arms round your shoulders and kisses you, hard, the press of his lips insistent against your unyielding mouth.  
You push him away.

"No," you warn softly, brooking no argument.

"Sorry, sorry," he whispers, mortified.

"It's okay," you dismiss it as post-race high, knowing this isn't the first time he's wanted to do that. "I'm so proud of you."

He shudders, gets that look, and kisses you again.

You give in.


	2. Nico Rosberg/Claire Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wubiknqk9BA  
the reason this entire work came about

You have a gift for sensing vulnerability. Nico is not one to thrive under pressure, but crumble into insecurity. "Tough love" doesn't resonate with him; no, he needs a softer touch.

As you close the door to his driver room, he raises his head in defiance, ready for another verbal beating.  
Your hand goes to the back of his neck, firm but reassuring.  
The tension drains out of him all at once.

"Good boy," you chance.

He cracks open one sea-green eye, searching for the mockery in your face, and settles back against you when he does not find it.


	3. Kevin Magnussen/Romain Grosjean

Another day, another crash.

A shadow falls across your blurred vision, and you crane your neck to identify it.  
An unnameable feeling floods you when you recognise your teammate.

You catch his solemn gaze and hold it despite all your shame, well aware of the picture you must make, knees tucked up to your chest and tears tracking down your face.

"Don't think I can do this anymore," you croak.

He says nothing; he never does, only offers you his hand.  
You take it, and his reassuring grip lingers after he has pulled you up: the only sign he cares.


	4. Max Verstappen/Christian Horner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so gen but im building up to not-gen

You're fucking furious, an unstoppable tirade about recklessness and arrogance. You throw your hands up in frustration, and Max... he flinches. As soon as he does it, he realises his mistake.

You stop, lower your hand, grimacing. All suspicions confirmed.

"I wouldn't," you tell him slowly. You feel the need to say this.

"Yeah," he exhales, knuckles white in clenched fists. "Yeah, I know."

But instinctively, he _hadn't_ known. He was prepared for you to hit him. And you are still angry, but not with him anymore.

"Don't tell anyone," he pleads quietly.  
You shrug, because you can't promise anything.


	5. Valtteri Bottas/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to create a crack ship

"Are you okay?" Valtteri murmurs against your bare shoulder. "...Not sure how to do this."

You swallow, shifting on his lap. "Just..."

"How would you normally-" he trails off, frowning, skimming a hand down your back so you shiver.

"I don't," you answer quietly. You take a deep breath. "I'm a virgin."

He freezes. You close your eyes, praying he won't stop, praying he won't leave you here like this. 

"Look at me," he says, accent thick. 

You open your eyes. He's holding you gently now, reverent, as though you will shatter. 

"We can stop."

Determined, you tell him, "No."


	6. Nico Rosberg/Sebastian Vettel

It's a desperate shame that someone so pretty spends so much time looking miserable.

You can't stop trying to make him laugh, because you've seen it, and it's beautiful. He _hates_ when you call him beautiful.

"Wir sollten nicht," he says, agonized. His fingertips rest at your shoulders, but they don't push you away.

"Du musst dich entspannen," you chide, always pushing. 

He shoves you, frustration written all over his angel's face, breathing harshly. He doesn't let go, and finally, he stops denying himself.

You delight in his discomfiture- if you can't make him laugh, you will make him cry.


	7. Fernando Alonso/Carlos Sainz Jr.

You wish he would stop reminding you that you were his ídolo- always paired with a blushing, stammered, "still are."

You just want to forget. He sets his mind to making you come in record time, curling against you like an affectionate puppy when you lay catching your breath, counting your sins. Dios, his _mouth._

He lost his innocence beneath you.

Too young. The shy, boundless love he has for you is tiring. You wonder when he will turn on you for taking advantage, but the wonder in his dark gaze tells you it will be a long time yet.


	8. Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen

"Don't," you warn.

His permanent expression of faux innocence shifts into a wide grin. "I didn't say anything."

He leans against the wall beside you. You know why he's here.

"You've made it clear how much you don't like me. They won't put me in the team," you mutter, hating how bitter you sound.

He raises his eyebrows. "I don't not like you."

You narrow your eyes and he huffs out a laugh.

"I hope you get a seat," he says suddenly serious.

You stare at him, astonished. He shrugs, walks away.

_Fuck it._

"Kevin," you call through gritted teeth.


	9. Max Verstappen/Pierre Gasly

You've seen him laugh and cry, win and lose.

Never this.

"Pierre," you venture. 

The TV casts a ghostly light on his pale face.

You repeat his name. Nothing.

The sofa dips as you sit beside your teammate- ex-teammate.

"Mate, look. I'm sorry," you sigh. 

He looks at you and you're taken aback by the emptiness in his expression.

"Sorry I won't let you fuck me tonight?" he asks.

"Pierre," you snap, recoiling at his harsh words.

He waits for you to backtrack. You can't; your emotions will never fight their way out.

You are the last person Pierre needs.


	10. Carlos Sainz Jr./Lando Norris

You're supposed to be looking out for him. Instead your knees are spread, knocking against the walls of the cubicle, making room for your 19-year-old teammate to suck you off.

"Cariño," you whisper in wonder, brushing your thumb over his bottom lip.

"Just helping out," he answers, voice cracking. His careless grin makes you blanch. He's trying to convince himself there's nothing at stake here.

This is _shameful. _

You pull him onto your lap. The desperate press of your lips against his muffles his surprised sound. You think you love him, and by his quiet whimper, maybe he can tell.


	11. Max Verstappen/Charles Leclerc

He tips incrementally forward to see the dizzying height of the drop below.

You don't want to startle him in case he falls, so you approach slowly. Your arms wrap quickly around his waist and tug him away from the balcony.

"I wasn't going to..." he frowns.

You let yourself tuck your chin against his shoulder. He sighs, leans against you, tilting his head back to expose his throat. You refrain from sinking your teeth in.

"I was thinking about it," he admits in a pained whisper.

You finally let yourself feel as sorry for him as everyone else does.


	12. Nico Rosberg/Mark Webber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a nice one. non-con

Mark is waiting for you.

He grabs you by the wrist, hard enough to bruise, and drags you away from the Williams garage, away from prying eyes, away from safety. 

"You're a little shit, you know that?" he says, tilting his head. 

You purse your lips and turn around, bracing your arms against the wall. You only want it to be over. 

"Good girl."

You hear the smirk in his voice. You remember when all this was 'just a joke'.

"I'm not a-" you answer furiously, then cut yourself off, defeated. 

What's the point in fighting? He never listens anyway.


	13. Daniel Ricciardo/Lewis Hamilton

He's drunk. You know this because he hasn't stopped laughing, and sure you're funny, but you're not _that_ funny.

He's charming, clever, undeniably hot. And a fucking amazing driver.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" you ask cautiously.

"Of this party, yeah," he grins. He has a gap between his teeth, and you want to run your tongue over it. "You want to get out of here?"

_Oh._ So he's _that_ kind of drunk.

He winks and you get butterflies in your stomach like a teenager.

You nod, knowing it's a terrible idea... but it's Lewis Hamilton, for fuck's sake.


	14. Esteban Ocon/Sergio Perez

For a few moments, you let it happen.

His forehead rests against your shoulder and you can feel his soft breaths huff through your thin shirt. You move your head so his soft hair brushes against your face, the fresh, clean scent of his shampoo. Unconsciously, he nuzzles closer, a hand coming to curl around your wrist.

He must be tired. You savour it, but it's gone on long enough.

"Esteban," you hiss. He startles. "Get the fuck off me."

Blinking sleep away, he lifts his head, cheeks blushing pink. He yawns. Your heart flutters.

"Sorry, Checo," he smiles sheepishly.


	15. Lewis Hamilton/Valtteri Bottas

He doesn't know the _meaning_ of the phrase 'mind games'. He's a good person.

The same kind of passion is not there, but that's for the best. You're 34 now, you need stability. 

Valtteri is... quiet. You thought he didn't like you. You didn't want it to matter, but it stung a little. This was supposed to be a fresh start to prove you _can_ get along with your teammates. 

You wait for him to hate you. He doesn't yet. 

In a fit of touch-starved madness, you take his hand. He doesn't even seem surprised, just calmly interlaces your fingers.


	16. Christian Horner/Cyril Abiteboul

It is a betrayal.  
You mock him in the press conference and he does the same to you (but better, because that is his talent).

He's angry. He thinks you are 'overreacting'.

"How can you do this?" you rage. "Do I mean nothing to you?"

Suddenly you have reached the true crux of the matter. It's not Renault and Red Bull. It's you and him.  
You can't stand the look of sudden comprehension on his face.

"Don't be stupid," Christian murmurs. He reaches out for you.

_"Do not touch me,"_ you snarl, recoiling.

For once, he keeps his mouth shut.


	17. Max Verstappen/Lando Norris

You have no excuses. How do you _accidentally_ offer someone a blowjob?

Max saw right through your laughter. Next time you saw him, his dick was down your throat.

"Are you gay?" he asked, once. He happened to be balls deep inside you at the time.  
You couldn't answer then, and you can't answer now.

Max doesn't really do cuddling. Not with you, anyway. You know he's just using you as a release. He doesn't _actually_ like you as anything more than a friend.

Still, you can dream. At least he kisses you like he cares. You hold onto that.


	18. Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber

You can't stay mad at him. He makes it easy to forgive, although you never forget, and sometimes you have to keep your distance, because you're scared of what you might do to him in anger.

He can be a bit of an arsehole, but so can you. You can take the banter; you love it. 

This, though? It's too much. He's looking at you like you're the only other person on Earth. He's crowding you against a wall and he has that glint in his eyes.

"Sebastian, mate, can we-" you ramble.

He's still laughing when he leans closer.


	19. Daniel Ricciardo/Charles Leclerc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :( a very sad one.

There are some people in life who just aren't meant to be happy. Fate decides that melancholy suits them. You've never felt the urge to cry just by looking at someone until you saw Charles.   
How does he fucking live? How does he bear that weight on such young shoulders?

You're not really close, but it doesn't matter today. Clearly he can see it in your eyes, because he smiles sadly, as though _he's_ supposed to be comforting _you._   
You hug him. Of course his victory was overshadowed by grief and tragedy, just as he is. Life is so unfair.


	20. Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the literal opposite of a rarepair but my spin on it is a lot more rare than the usual established relationship stuff so please forgive me

This is wrong. You've spent the last decade trying to ignore these kind of feelings, and he's trying to coax them out of you, shitfaced, after years of giving you nothing.

"I am a fucking saint," you mutter angrily, pulling away again.

He stumbles. You catch him, feeling his whole weight press against you. It feels too good.  
"I don't mind," he breathes into your neck.

You stop. "Kimi, don't."

"I don't mind," he repeats.

"Don't you dare," you whisper. You sound like you're going to cry. He drags you down to the floor and cradles you to his chest.


End file.
